


playdate

by orphan_account



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Bunny Ears, Cat Ears, Extremely Underage, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Maids, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Nanase twins play a fun game with little Iori at daycare.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Kujou Ten, Izumi Iori/Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku, Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	playdate

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/nishiumiryo/status/1307563239241252864) ! fariye n i loved it so much and i went "this..... is too perfect i need to write a fic" and you got this horny mess lololololol

Iori grasped at the hem of his maid outfit, hanging his head low as his grip tightened. He wondered where his older brother went, leaving him like this. The young boy's legs were quivering, uncomfortable at how tight his stockings were around his thighs.

“Do you need help?” Iori looked up to see another boy his age, red spiky hair with one side being longer than the other parts. Behind him stood a boy who looked similar to him except with white hair, looking rather displeased. The red hair’s boy hand was outstretched towards him, and Iori latched on.

The red boy hoisted up Iori and smiled bright. The white one in the back was close to clicking his tongue. They were both dressed in maid outfits of their own. Just where did Mitsuki-nii leave him?

“Hi, I’m Riku Nanase! The one behind me is my twin brother, Tenn-nii!” The white-haired boy, now known as Tenn, approached him.

“First names are fine, since we’re both Nanase.” Iori bowed. 

“I’m Iori Izumi.” Riku’s grin widened, impossibly. 

“Nice to meet you!” Riku waved his fists excitedly, and a fond smile appeared on Tenn’s face as he watched his brother’s antics.

Iori looked down again, suddenly nervous. His ears drooped over his cheeks, trying to cover him up. He opened his mouth a few times, but always closed it before the words could come out. Eventually, he just let it slip.

“Where am I? Why are we maids?” Riku looked towards his brother and tilted his head.

“Tenn-nii, could you tell him pretty please?” He fluttered his eyelashes, pouting slightly, and wiggled his ears to sell the puppy look and get Tenn to cave. It worked. Reluctantly, Riku’s older brother approached Iori and stared at him.

“We’re at a daycare. Today is maid day. We’re supposed to dress up as maids, for fun.” Iori nodded, and began to look over the twins. Riku was dressed in a red outfit, red stocking adoring his legs as well. Though, he didn’t have the same strap that attached the stockings to his panties as Iori did. Tenn didn’t either. He wore a pink one, most likely to match his eyes, and the outfit was rather similar to Riku’s. Next to their cat ears were ribbons with little bells, matching their respective outfits’ color scheme. Complete with a collar on their necks. Iori gently touched his own blue collar.

Riku’s brown tail was wagging around, as he stared down Iori himself. “Wanna play with me and Tenn-nii?” The brother mentioned blushed brightly and could’ve broken his neck to the speed at which he turned towards Riku.

“Do you mean actual playing or _that_ type of playing?” Tenn rushed out. Riku only smirked.

“The game we were playing 25 minutes ago, Tenn-nii.” Tenn blushed harder, and tugged his dress down. Riku smacked his fist into his other hand. “Sorry, Tenn-nii! Do you not want him to play with us?” He stared into his brother’s eyes and gently cupped his face. Iori felt as though he was intruding on something. 

Tenn only sighed and leaned into his brother’s hand. “I’ll go along with anything that makes you happy, Riku.” Riku beamed at that, quickly pecking Tenn’s cheek before grabbing Iori’s hand. Iori’s bunny ears shot up in alarm and he tried to push Riku off him. Riku stopped and turned to look at him.

“What’s wrong?”

Iori pouted. “I never said yes.” 

Riku let out a slight gasp before looking down in shame. “‘M sorry,” He looked back up and gave a sheepish smile. “Well, do you want to?”

Iori thought about it. There was nothing else to do, and the twins seemed nice. They’d surely take good care of him. Coming to his decision, he nods and Riku takes his hand again. Riku grabbed Tenn’s hand as well and guided them to the left.

“Great! Let’s go to the playroom then. Nobody goes there, so all 3 of us can have some fun.” Iori quirked an eyebrow at that. What kind of playing were they doing that required them out of the vision of everyone else? Maybe they were doing something violent… role playing something really cruel. That’s fine with Iori. It’d be interesting, and certainly an upgrade from his usual boring life. Riku sneaked them all outside and into a small little hideout to the side of the daycare.

The playroom wasn’t at all what Iori was expecting. Instead of a warm room with a colorful rug, he was faced with… nothing. It was just dark. However, it did seem rather clean. Riku smiled before releasing their hands, turning to Iori. 

“Are your ears sensitive? Tenn-nii’s are.”

Iori tilted his head. Why was that important? 

“I’m not sure.” Iori replied, slightly wary of Riku now. Tenn was blushing slightly, before wrapping his arms around Riku’s waist and nibbling on his neck. 

Riku giggled, his face turning bright too. “W-wait, Tenn-nii. We should make Iori feel good first.” Tenn let go of his brother, but not without sneering at Iori. Riku took Iori’s hands into his, smiling softly once again. Riku is always smiling.

“Let’s start, Iori-chan! Into the room you go, me and Tenn-nii will make you feel good.”

Iori entered, unsure. He had already gotten this far, might as well see it to the end. Plus, he was really curious as to what all of this was about. Tenn closed the door behind them and Iori sat down.

“What game are we playing?” Iori asked, curious. He was going to wait to find out but he’s under the impression this game was going to be vastly different from anything he’s ever played before with Mitsuki-nii. Riku pressed his finger to his lip.

“We don’t really have a name for this game, do we Tenn-nii?” Tenn flushed and looked to the side before shaking his head no. 

“It’s okay, you’ll have lots of fun anyway.” Riku approached him carefully, going behind him and wrapping his arms around Iori’s waist. Riku nuzzled Iori’s neck, his hands slowly riding up Iori’s body. Iori’s breath hitched, his entire face flushing. He’s never been touched like this before and he didn’t know what to do. All he knew was that he liked it. 

Riku’s hands laid atop Iori’s breast, his other hand still wrapped around the younger boy’s waist. Tenn slid his hands up Iori’s leg before stopping at his thigh. 

“I’m gonna lift your skirt now, Iori-chan.” Tenn said, before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Iori’s lips. Iori felt his face grow warmer, as if he was coming down with a fever. His face was so warm and pink.

Tenn gently raised the skirt to reveal blue lace panties. Iori avoided their gaze, not wanting to be judged. Riku caught on.

“It’s okay, Iori-chan. Me and Tenn-nii have panties too!” Riku exclaimed, removing his arm from Iori’s waist to raise his own skirt. Riku’s panties were red, matching with the rest of his outfit. “See! Tenn-nii, show him yours!”

Tenn blushed but complied with his brother’s demands, lifting the garment to show his own pink panties. Iori saw a slight bulge there and poked it curiously. Iori knew what was there, he had one himself, but he never saw a bulge like that before. Tenn bit his lip at that and shut his eyes tight, his entire face flushed.

“Don’t do that!” Tenn whispered harshly. He looked to the side before uttering his next words. “Not yet, at least.” He shoved down his own skirt and gripped at the hem of Iori’s panties, sliding them down his legs. Iori grabbed his arm, a panicked look in his eye.

“What are you doing?” He turned to Riku. “What game is this?”

Riku slid down his panties to his ankles quickly, and before Iori could say anything he rubbed his palm against Iori’s tiny cock. Riku dragged Iori down to sit atop his thigh, his other arm still on Iori’s breast.

“A game about feeling good, Iori. The more we touch each other, the better we’ll all feel. Tenn-nii taught it to me at home.” Tenn bristled at Riku’s mention of him. “We’ll make you feel really good, okay Iori-chan?”

Riku palmed Iori slowly, watching the boy’s reactions.

Iori knew Riku wasn’t supposed to be touching him there. That’s what Mitsuki-nii always said, after all. But, it _did_ feel good, just like Riku had said it would. Maybe it was okay? After all, something that felt this good couldn’t be wrong.

Riku kept slowing down his pace, not wanting Iori to orgasm too quickly. He wanted to make sure the boy lasted for longer, so all of them could have fun together. Iori’s breathing was ragged, and Riku took his hand away.

Iori wanted Riku to continue. It was weird, he had never felt such sensations before but it felt pleasurable all the same. Iori wanted more, he couldn’t get enough of that feeling. He needed to be stroked like that again. Riku gripped Iori’s breast softly, getting a gasp out of the boy. 

“Riku-kun! Please- Please touch me again!” Iori breathed out, his small cock erect. 

Riku looked at Tenn, who was clutching the ends of his own skirt. He was sitting on his knees, thighs pressed against each other, quivering. Tenn was most likely trying to cover his own erection from seeing Iori in such a state. Riku smiled and pressed small kisses to Iori’s neck.

“You should help Tenn-nii first. Helping Tenn-nii will make both of you feel good.” Riku relinquished his hold on Iori, crawling away from him. Riku shoved Iori face into Tenn’s lap.

Tenn bit his lip, hard. Iori looked up to Tenn, seeing his pursed lips and looking away from him. His face was the color of his clothes.

Riku smiled and patted Iori’s butt. “You should take off his panties!” Iori nodded, but just as he was about to Tenn raised his own skirt. That made it easier on Iori.

Iori slid the panties down Tenn’s legs, admiring the older boy’s porcelain skin. When he looked back up, he saw Tenn’s cock erect as well. But Iori didn’t know what to do, this was his first time playing a game like this. 

Though, behind Iori was Riku. Riku, who had a full view of Iori's ass, as it was sticking up in the air. Riku moved the skirt out of the way, and noticed a small ball of white above his asshole. That must’ve been his tail. He grabbed onto the limb and squeezed it, relishing in the sharp gasp Iori let out.

The younger boy dropped right onto Tenn’s thigh, rubbing his cheek against the older twin’s cock. Tenn gently rocked against him, wanting more friction. Riku saw this as a chance to teach Iori what to do with his brother’s dick and licked Iori’s asshole. The sudden motion made Iori let out a cry, tears gathering in his eyes.

“Riku-kun! Do that again, please!” he let out breathlessly. Riku cupped both of his asscheeks and licked him again, getting the same reaction.

“R-Riku-kun!”

Riku pushed his face away. “Iori… you need to help out Tenn-nii. You liked it when I licked you, right? You should lick Tenn-nii’s thingy, like a lollipop. It’ll make him feel really good.”

Iori nodded eagerly, wanting to please Riku. He put the small appendage in his mouth and gave it a small suck before stopping all together. Riku said to do it like a lollipop, Iori remembered. Iori licked the slit of Tenn’s cock, making the boy in question shudder. Iori liked that look on Tenn.

His face was so pink. Iori wanted him to stop biting his lip, to let out any noises he was keeping in. Iori wanted to hear those noises, because they sounded pretty. Iori slid his tongue around Tenn’s shaft again, watching the twin slowly lose his control. His tail violently wagged side to side, showing his true feelings with the pleasure Iori was giving him.

Riku spread out Iori’s cheeks and licked his insides again. Iori moaned against Tenn’s dick. Riku stuck his tongue inside of Iori before coming out again, saliva dripping all over him. Riku lapped it all up and went into the boy again, continuing to devour his ass.

Iori felt so good, but he had a mission to accomplish. He latched onto Tenn’s penis again, bobbing his head around the cock of the small boy, his moans vibrating off it. Tenn couldn’t contain himself, moaning loudly at Iori.

“Iori-chan! You- ah, you make me feel so good.” Tenn shut his eyes tight again. “I’m gonna pee, Iori-chan!” Iori thought that was gross. Why was he going to pee while his thingy was in his mouth? 

Riku continued his assault on Iori’s asshole, and Tenn orgasmed with his cock still in Iori’s mouth. His entire body shuddered with the after-shocks, but nothing came out of his dick. Iori kept on sucking on the small thing, but only got a yelp from Tenn. He shoved Iori away from his dick, and Iori saw how bad he was shaking.

“That hurt, Iori-chan.” Tenn whispered, tears glistening in his eyes. Iori wanted to lick those up, and taste everything Tenn had to offer. But he couldn’t stay distracted for long, for his own member was still erect and waiting for release. Riku wiped off the saliva on his face and looked at Tenn.

“Tenn-nii, could you take care of his p-penis?” Riku blushed at the words. He didn’t like to use such vulgar terms. Tenn nodded and stepped over, his eyes still lidded from lust. 

Riku wrapped his arms against Iori’s waist, pushing the boy into his lap. His wet asshole right above Riku’s own dick.

Tenn carefully approached him, and took the appendage into his hand. Iori humped the air above him, causing friction between his ass and Riku’s cock. Tenn wrapped his hand around Iori’s member and moved his hand up and down his shaft. 

“Mmh! Nnnh, Tenn-kun!” Iori arched his back, moving his entire body. He felt so good, he was trying to do whatever he could to feel even more good. Riku humped Iori’s asshole, his tip not going near but only pressing against the entrance. 

Tenn picked up the speed and Iori cried out, his entire body shivering until going limp. Iori shifted and pressed his face onto Riku’s lap. Riku grabbed onto his own dick and quickly pumped at it, before orgasming himself and falling on top of Iori. Tenn was laying on Riku’s other thighs, giving small licks to Riku’s cock.

It took a while for the trio to regain their breaths, but once they did Riku smiled at the two of them.

“You had fun, right Iori-chan?”

Iori nodded vigorously. This game of theirs was the best game, in Iori’s humble opinion. 

“Let’s put back on our panties. I’m sure the adults will get worried if we’re gone for too long.” All three of them quickly got up and slid back up the panties that were still on their ankles. Riku dusted off his skirt, and guided them to the bathroom where they washed their hands with soap.

All three left the room and went to the main room, where they had found Iori. By that time, Mitsuki had come back for him.

“Iori-chan! I was so worried, you weren’t anywhere here.” Mitsuki gushed, before looking at the pair of twins. “Did you make some friends?”

Iori nodded and grabbed onto his older brother’s hand, ready to go home. After all that fun, he was a bit tired.

Mitsuki smiled and thanked them for taking such good care of his baby brother. Tenn bowed, Riku laughing loudly. 

“I wanna play with Iori-chan again soon!” Riku exclaimed, Tenn nodding in agreement. Mitsuki patted their heads, scratching Riku’s ear slightly. Their tails wagged in approval. 

“We’ll be back soon, don’t worry about it.” With that gentle note, the Izumi brothers left for home and the Nanase twins were left to their own devices once again.

**Author's Note:**

> this doesnt get addressed in the fic, considering these babies Just met, but mitsuki is 26~ and is iori's care-taker. his mom died when giving birth to iori, and his father committed suicide shortly after (his wife dying was the final straw, things werent looking too well for him) so everything fell into mitsuki's hands. today was the first day mitsuki needed to drop him off (usually he leaves iori by himself at home, but he realized it's probably better for him to make friends)
> 
> tenn and riku's parents arent dead or anything, theyre just working vvv hard and dont have the time to take care of them. they cant afford any Good babysitters (theyre not assigning a slightly older child to take care of the two. tenn would probably upshow them anyway, that waifu) so daycare is their best option. also cos they know about the incest and dont trust them not to fuck while theyre not around.
> 
> anyway! im considering writing a sequel to this where mitsuki bad touches little iori after this at home ;3 the maid outfit is messin w his head hshjdjksn tell me what yall think!! should i keep it wholesome or increase the problematic? im also considering a tennriku fic explaining EXACTLY how the parents found out abt them ;3333 but again, tell me if i should hehehe
> 
> sorry for the long end note !!! thank you for readinggggg~~


End file.
